blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Akara
Akara is the High Priestess of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye, located at the Rogue Encampment in Diablo II. She was described by Warriv and Kashya as being the spiritual leader of the Rogues, though Kashya is the one who command them from a military standpoint. She triggers the Den of Evil quest when you begin the game and the Search for Cain quest when you finish Sisters' Burial Grounds. When visited she will instantly heal and rejuvenate the player character and his/her hireling. The player can also buy scrolls, potions, staves, wands and scepters from her. She's very fond of sorceresses. As of Patch 1.13, Akara can now reset your stats and skills once per difficulty level after the Den of Evil Quest has been completed. However, there is a limit on how many points you can place into individual skills in this way. Regular Dialog Introduction (General) "I am Akara, High Priestess of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. I welcome you, traveler, to our camp, but I'm afraid I can offer you but poor shelter within these rickety walls. You see, our ancient Sisterhood has fallen under a strange curse. The mighty Citadel from which we have guarded the gates to the East for generations, has been corrupted by the evil Demoness, Andariel. I still can't believe it... but she turned many of our sister Rogues against us and drove us from our ancestral home. Now the last defenders of the Sisterhood are either dead or scattered throughout the wilderness. I implore you, stranger. Please help us. Find a way to lift this terrible curse and we will pledge our loyalty to you for all time." Introduction (Sorceress) "Greetings, young Sorceress. It is good to see more of your kind at work in the world these dark days. In my opinion, the world needs more women to fight against the great shadow. But I am forgetting my manners... I am Akara, High Priestess of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. I welcome you, traveler, to our camp, but I'm afraid I can offer you but poor shelter within these rickety walls. You see, our ancient Sisterhood has fallen under a strange curse. The mighty Citadel from which we have guarded the gates to the East for generations, has been corrupted by the evil Demoness, Andariel. I still can't believe it... but she turned many of our sister Rogues against us and drove us from our ancestral home. Now the last defenders of the Sisterhood are either dead or scattered throughout the wilderness. I implore you, stranger: please help us. Find a way to lift this terrible curse and we will pledge our loyalty to you for all time." Gossip "I understand that Cain is the last descendant of the ancient Horadrim and that his knowledge of their lore is vast. He could prove to be very useful in discerning the nature of our current crisis." "Kashya has always been fiercely loyal, but I fear her anger and frustration over these recent events will lead her into harm's way. She is highly protective of the few Rogues remaining under her command and will not send them into combat unless there is dire need." "Charsi is young and innocent. However, I believe her blood thrills to the prospect of adventure and danger. She takes great pride in her work and finds comfort in the fact that her weapons and armor are helping to end this evil plague." "Though he has only been our guest for a short time, I sense that Warriv has faced many harrowing trials. Though he knows, as I do, that a terrible evil has blanketed the land, his only real concern is to reach the eastern trading ports with his caravan." "To be honest, I have done my best to stay clear of Gheed. He wears dishonesty about himself like a cloak and seeks only to better his situation by preying on the misfortunes of others." "The wilderness is overrun with Evil and the minions of Hell have taken our rightful home. We must purge all Evil from the Monastery and restore order to the world." "I often dream of the day we reclaim our own. The Sightless Eye sees through the mist of time a great glory ahead, but how far ahead the Eye cannot discern." "Our mental discipline is matched only by our skill in archery... I only hope these are enough to withstand this awful trial." "Beware that you do not suffer the fate of the corrupted Rogues. To lose one's life is a tragedy, but to lose one's soul is even worse." "Even though the corrupted ones were once of our Order, you need not shy from slaying them, for they stand between you and Andariel. Perhaps, when the Demon Queen is dead, our Sisters will return to life, but more likely they will be forever bound to their unholy pact." Gossip (Sorceress) "The Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye has a long and distinguished history. Over the generations our Order has become a deadly fighting force as well as a bastion for women who sought to forge their own destiny. Yet beware, young one, the lure of power and knowledge can lead to disaster. I have seen ambition foul the bravest of hearts and recklessness dull hard-won wisdom. You would do well to tread lightly upon the dark path you have chosen to explore." Quest Dialog Den of Evil Quest Initiation: "There is a place of great evil in the wilderness. Kashya's Rogue scouts have informed me that a cave nearby is filled with shadowy creatures and horrors from beyond the grave. I fear that these creatures are massing for an attack against our encampment. If you are sincere about helping us, find the dark labyrinth and destroy the foul beasts. May the Great Eye watch over you." After Initiate: "I should add that many Rogue scouts have died in that horrible place. We cannot afford to lose any more. If you choose to enter that Den of Evil, you must do so alone." Early Return: "Your task is not complete until you have killed all the demons in that cave." Success: "You have cleansed the Den of Evil. You've earned my trust and may yet restore my faith in humanity. Your reward is training in the skill of your choice." Sister's Burial Grounds After Initiate: "Blood Raven fought valiantly against Diablo in the catacombs beneath Tristram... She was never quite the same afterwards. It is now obvious she brought an evil influence back with her." Early Return: "If you fail to destroy Blood Raven, I fear that our Order will perish forever." Success: "Andariel must be made to pay for her sacrilege!" Search for Cain Quest Initiation: "It is clear that we are facing an Evil difficult to comprehend, let alone combat. There is only one Horadrim sage, schooled in the most arcane history and lore, who could advise us... His name is Deckard Cain. You must go to Tristram and find him, my friend. I pray that he still lives." After Initiate: "Tristram is too far to journey by foot... Cain would likely be dead, when you arrived. However, there is a magical portal that will take you there instantly. To open it, one must stand within the circle of Cairn Stones and touch them in a certain order. The proper order can be found in the runes written on the bark of the Tree of Inifuss. You must find the sacred Tree of Inifuss and bring back its bark. I will translate the runes to unlock the Stones' mystic pattern." Early Return: "How will you find Cain without going to Tristram? Finding the Tree of Inifuss is the first step on your journey." After Finding the Scroll of Inifuss: "Ah, very good. I have translated the runes on this scroll. You must find the Cairn Stones and touch them in the order that I have written." After Entering Tristram: "If he still lives, Deckard Cain may be in grave peril! You must hurry to Tristram before all is lost!" Success: "You have risked your life to rescue Cain. For that we thank you. We must seek his counsel immediately." The Forgotten Tower After Initiate: "The dangers there are not solely architectural. Once inside that wretched place, many succumb to a vile miasma." Early Return: "There is no more I can tell you about that ancient tower." Success: "I thought the stories of treasure in the tower were nothing but lies. I am glad you found something of value in that death-trap. Would that our Sisters had been so fortunate." Tools of the Trade After Initiate: "You must find the Malus." Early Return: "If you can't carry out this quest, how will you face the greater evils ahead?" Success: "Well done, my friend. But remember, the return of the Horadric Malus is but one step in reclaiming the Monastery." Sisters to the Slaughter After Initiate: "Andariel has desecrated all we hold dear. She must not be permitted to serve Diablo. Destroy her! Her corruption of our Order must be undone!" Early Return: "You have done much to help us, but I sense that this has only fueled Andariel's fury. She will not stop until we are all dead. You must kill Andariel before her army can gain the upper hand." Success: "Finally, we may rejoice! We owe you a debt we can never repay. I only hope that in time we will be able to rebuild our Order. All our thanks go with you, my friend." Category:Diablo II NPCs Category:Rogues Category:Act I